villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathstroke (DC Animated Film Universe)
|hobby = Training. Killing people. |goals = Kill Ra's Al Ghul and take over the League of Assassins. Create an army of Man-Bats (briefly, both succeeded). Kill Robin/Damian Wayne. Kill Batman (both failed). Kill Talia Al Ghul (briefly succeeded). Kill Nightwing (failed). Capture the Teen Titans for Brother Blood (briefly succeeded). |crimes = Murder Abuse Kidnapping |type of villain = Vengeful Mercenary}} Deathstroke, formally named Slade Wilson, is a major antagonist of the DC Animated Film Universe; serving as a supporting antagonist in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, the main antagonist in Son of Batman and the secondary antagonist in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. He is a professional mercenary who was originally a high-ranking member of the League of Assassins, but later betrayed and killed their leader Ra's Al Ghul upon discovering that Batman - the ex-fiancé of the latter's daughter Talia '-' would become his impending heir. Since then, Deathstroke has become a prominent enemy of both Batman and later the Teen Titans when the villain had been hired by Brother Blood to capture the latters - one of whom include Batman's illegitimate son Damian Wayne, who is considerably Deathstroke's archnemesis. He was voiced by in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox who also voiced the 2003 incarnation of Deathstroke in the 2003 series Teen Titans, in Son of Batman, and the late in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, who also voiced Shan-Yu in Mulan, Big Boss in Rio 2, and Stretch Monster in Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. Biography ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' After the Flash creates and alternate reality, it is revealed that Deathstroke is the captain of a ship called The Ravager. He along with Lex Luthor planned to locate the Aquaman's doomsday device but are ambushed by Ocean Master and his army. He fights through the Atlantean army before being presumably killed by Black Manta. However, the Flash changes the timeline once more to a new alternate reality. ''Son of Batman'' Slade Wilson was Ra's Al Ghul's right-hand man and future successor but his actions deemed him unworthy and he was banished. The title of successor was passed onto Ra's Al Ghul's grandson, Damian Wayne. Feeling denied of his right, he named himself "Deathstroke" and went onto proceeding in staging a coup d'état on the league. He fought with his former master and defeated him. As he was about to finish him off, Damian protected his grandfather and stabbed Deathstroke's right eye. He was rescued by another of Ra's Al Ghul's former henchmen, Ubu. After escaping from Ubu, Deathstroke went to Dr. Kirk Langstrom to work on a project initiated by Ra's to use Langstrom's Man-Bat gene splicing formulas on members of the League. He kidnaps Langstrom's family and Talia Al Ghul as insurance. After Langstrom's daughter gave Damian a message that showed Deathstroke kidnapping Talia and tells Damian to come to his fortress or he will kill her. After Damian came, he confronted Deathstroke. He was about to kill Damian but Talia interfered by shielding her son and taking the shot herself. Deathstroke chased Damian but Batman arrived and the two fought briefly. Batman defeated him and he fled. Damian going by the name "Robin" fought Deathstroke again and Deathstroke was defeated. His fortress sank to the bottom of the ocean with Deathstroke in it, leaving his fate unknown. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' It is revealed that he survived his encounter with Robin and used the Lazarus Pit to heal himself. He has gained greater physical strength from his exposure and upgrades his armor and takes on the contract with the H.I.V.E. to capture the Teen Titans, but to also get revenge on Damian for their last encounter. He discovered a young girl named Terra who was accused of being a witch and before the town could kill her, Deathstroke interfered and saved her. He got her to join him and uses her as a double agent for the Titans and himself (whom she also has romantic feelings for). When Robin becomes suspicious of Terra, he follows her but ends up finding Deathstroke watching them. Deathstroke revealed the details of his survival to Robin and they fight, with him getting revenge for his last defeat. The brawl ended with Robin being captured by Deathstroke and Terra. Deathstroke later captures Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Starfire (while Raven was captured by Terra), but he fails to capture Nightwing who fakes his death. Deathstroke and Terra bring the other Titans to Brother Blood. He taunts them on their defeat, as well on Terra's callous disregard of them. However, Blood reveals that the machine he had created cannot function without one more Titan. Deathstroke then betrays Terra and lets her get captured by him, before he is paid in full but the Titans are soon rescued by Nightwing. While the other Titans fight Brother Blood, Deathstroke attempts to escape but Nightwing and Robin battle Deathstroke to get revenge for his attack on them. He puts up a good fight before he is attacked by Terra; she became so angry for his betrayal and he tries to talk his way out of it but fails. She then causes an avalanche which he is buried under, while bidding her farewell thus leaving his fate unknown once again. ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Deathstroke is seen in a flashback when Bronze Tiger recalls of him murdering his fiancee, Miyoshi. Personality Deathstroke is portrayed as being cruel and wanting revenge on everyone who betrayed him and whom he fought. He has an overly high view of himself, as he believed himself to be the rightful of successor of Ra's al Ghul and attacked his headquarters to kill him and his family for denying him his right. He is shown to be manipulative like when he charmed Terra to infiltrate the Titans, on the guise of being with her. However, he is proven to be treacherous, as he betrayed Terra to Brother Blood for a hefty pay. After Terra escaped and attacked him, he attempted to explain himself but saw his actions have infuriated her enough to disregard reason. When backed in the corner by her, he took the time to bid Terra farewell in an almost regretful tone. Trivia *This version of Deathstroke is a member of the League of Assassin whilst in the comics, he was not. *In the comic adaption of The Judas Contract, he took on the contract to capture the Titans as revenge for the death of his son, Grant Wilson whilst in the film he takes the contract to get revenge on Damian for their previous interactive rivalry. *Deathstroke was Miguel Ferrer's final role before he died of throat cancer on January 19, 2017 at the age of 61. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Elderly Category:Mercenaries Category:Rivals Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Ninjas Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Right-Hand Category:Anarchist Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Enforcer Category:The Heavy Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Saboteurs Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Delusional Category:Pirates Category:Perverts Category:Fighters